


I'll Tell You All About It When I See You Again

by SW_7504



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Death but not really sad death, Gen, clone-centric, watching the clone wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SW_7504/pseuds/SW_7504
Summary: Droidbait was dead. But not really dead.But he was dead.He felt that blaster bolt go through his chest. He felt his breath slowly stop. He felt his heart beat less and less.He was dead.Then why was he here?Or: The clones watch the events of the clone wars in the afterlife.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 80





	1. Dead. But not really dead. But really dead.

Everything  _ had  _ been normal. Everything  _ was _ alright.

Yes, but that was 30 seconds ago. A glorious 30 seconds ago when everything was still okay at the outpost. A glorious 30 seconds ago when they all were still complaining about the idleness of it all.

Yes, but that was 30 seconds ago. 

It had all felt like a dream to Droidbait. Or a nightmare. It all just felt so… surreal. But the stinging sensation that tormented his chest told him that this was no dream. No, this was real. And it was happening now.

A periodical clanging of metal against metal was the only thing that seemed to hold him from unconsciousness. 

Those commando droids sure were something. He was pretty sure that they did not know that they hadn’t killed him all the way. Though he doubted that mattered. The flaring pain in his chest only seemed to grow with every shallow breath that he took and he was sure that if he didn’t die from some sort of organ failure, that he would surely die from the excruciating pain that was swallowing his fragile heart.

A low mechanical voice broke through the silence “Four clones escaped, Captain.”

Yes! Yes! They survived.

Cutup. Hevy. Echo. Fives.

Live on brothers. Win.

The sounds started to blur together and he noticed that his breaths were so narrow, he wasn’t even sure if he still was breathing. The pain in his chest seemed to fade out as well as a deep sensation tugged at the back of his mind.

Sleep.

It was so close. So beautiful. All he had to do was accept it.

He had done his duty.

So he let his pain fade away. He let the distant cries of the droids fade away. 

But at the front of his mind was still that moment. Standing atop that pillar with the green pole held tightly in their hands as they cheered and shouted at the top of their lungs.

They had done it.

They had won.

And with that thought in his mind, he fell. 

\-----

His body jolted forward. Eyes wide as he studied his surroundings. This place looked familiar.

Wait.

No.

No, that wasn’t possible.

He was on Kamino?

The memories of before came flooding back to him. His hands flew to his chest. But the pain was gone. He looked down to see his old armor on him. It looked exactly how he remembered it, just without the blaster bolt that used to be embedded in the chest area.

It was  _ his _ armor. Before the blast. His chest plate looked exactly the same. It still even had that small dent in the side from when he and Fives played chicken, using their chest plates as shields.

But that wasn’t possible. Where was the blast mark?

A small tug pulled at him and he found himself slightly stumbling forward.

What was that?

His eyes again returned to the blinding white halls that he hoped he would never see again. But something was different. This hallway seemed to go on forever, he couldn’t see any other passageways, only doors lines along the sides.

He found himself walking forwards again.

Where was he going?

He had no idea.

But something was pulling him. He still felt in control over his body. He could stop if he wanted to. But he didn’t.

Why didn’t he?

He didn’t feel strange. He didn’t feel worried. He didn’t feel anxious.

The  _ thing _ that was guiding him just seemed... there. There really were no words to describe it. It felt warm, like a nice hug, but also cold, like a fan after a hard workout. Both feelings completely soothing but entirely different.

His feet guided him through the hall. Every door looked exactly the same as the last, except for one thing. The borders of the doors were each outlined with a different color. But other than that, there was no dirt, grime, or dent that changed on any one.

His feet stopped at a door.

It looked exactly like the others, still just as white and clean. The borders of the door were a deep navy blue that contrasted nicely with the sharp white of the building. But something else about it…

He felt drawn to the door. He had no idea. It seemed to be calling him. He took a tentative step forward and the door immediately slid open.

The room was pitch black. He took a few nimble steps in when the door closed behind him. He raced back to the door, but it didn’t open.

Suddenly, a small light flickered on a far wall. Droidbait’s head swiveled to face it. In front of him appeared a large screen that shone brightly with a blinding white light.

And all around him was identical faces, staring strangely at him.

One of them came forward.

“Hey vode.” He said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and placing the other on his chestplate. “The name’s Ollie. Welcome to our humble…” he looked around the room, “place.”

He looked over Droidbait’s shoulder to the door.

“You the only one?” He questioned. At Droidbait’s confused glance, he seemed to get his answer. “Huh. Usually there’s more of you…”

Droidbait looked around the room. Everyone there were clones. And they all had either white armor on or white armor with the same blue coloring that he saw outside the door.

“And where is this place?” He asked, slowly bringing his eyes back to the clone in front of him.

Ollie snorted. “The hell if I know. Listen up kid. All we know,” he said, motioning to the men behind him. “Is that we died. Whether it was from a blaster wound or grenade, we died. Then. We show up in that white hall out there. We wander around a little while before we find ourselves at a door, then, we go in.”

“Wait wait wait.” He said, throwing his hands up. “You mean to tell me that we all died and were brought back to life?”

“No.” He rolled his eyes, like he was used to this sort of conversation happening. “I don’t think we’re alive, per say-”

“Then we’re dead.” Droidbait interrupted. “But- still alive?”

Ollie studied him for a little bit. 

“You ever worked with a Jedi?” He asked suddenly. “Ah, what am I sayin. Of course you have. After all, you are in the 501st room. You would have worked with General Skywalker. But anyway. They have this whole thing about becoming ‘one with the force’ and all so I’m pretty sure that’s what’s happening here.”

“Um- actually.” Droidbait said, a little star struck that he was in  _ the 501st _ ’s room. “I never worked with a Jedi. In fact, I was never a part of the 501st. I was still stationed on the Rishi Moon outpost when I- died.”

“Really?” He said. “Huh. That’s weird. Did you feel like- a pull to this room?”

“If by pull, you mean my feet were moving without me moving them and they lead me to this room, then yes.”

“Huh. Well, did you ever get assigned to a battalion?”

“No, sir.”

“Well. This has never happened before… guess you could stay here for a little bit till we get this all figured out.”

“Um. Okay.”

An awkward silence filled the room. Droidbait’s eyes wandered around the room, trying to see anything that might look familiar. But the more he looked, the more confused he got. He saw no end to the room, it kinda just disappeared into darkness. There were no tables or pictures or machines. Only a few chairs adorned the small room.

“So… what happens now?” Droidbait asked.

Ollie shrugged. “Well, now we continue watching.”

He said this as if it was the obvious answer. Droidbait’s head turned to the giant screen that still shone with a soft grey light.

“Um. What’re you watching?”

“The war, brother.” He gave one last pat on Droidbait’s shoulder before he headed over to a nearby chair and sat down, throwing his legs out and crossing them at the ankles.

_ The war? _

Suddenly the grey light flickered.

The light faded into a new scene and Droidbait almost passed out. 

It was the Rishi Moon.

But in the Base, droids walked through the halls and in the crevices below were 4 clones, stepping out of a long pipe.

Hevy. Cutup. Echo. Fives.

_ They were watching the war. _


	2. Rookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Droidbait learns more about where he is. Watches the episode, Rookies, obviously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I have just had a giant burst of energy to write. AND I'M SO HAPPY! I love writing these, but you know sometimes you just never do it. Well that has happened to me for the last 3 months, but I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER. This actually took longer than I expected. Hopefully its good. lol
> 
> I had to do a lot of guess work with which clone said what since they had their helmets on most of the time. So hopefully its all mostly correct.

**One by one, the 4 troopers hopped out of the hole.**

**“What do we do without the Sarge?” Fives asked.**

**“The reg manuel says the next-”**

Droidbait couldn't help but chuckle. Of course Echo would know what the reg manuels said about this kind of circumstance.

**“Wait- wait.” Hevy held up his hand. “Did you hear that?”**

**“Yea. What is that?”**

**“It doesn’t sound like droids.” Cutup said.**

**A low rumbling sounded from nearby.**

**“Don’t forget about those giant eels.”**

“Eels?” Ollie asked.

“Yea. Native to Rishi. It’s why we don’t go out of the base.” Droidbait answered.

**“Yeah, i’ve never seen-”**

Droidbait jumped as an eel appeared from out of a hole and grabbed Cutup.

**“Cutup!” Hevy yelled.**

His screams echoed throughout the room and Droidbait could see some clones looking down, as if they already knew this part and what would happen next.

**The clones all shot at the eel, but their bullets gave no damage. The eel shrieked once more before slithering down another hole, taking Cutup with it.**

**“What the hell was that?!” Hevy asked.**

**“Uh, that was an eel.” Echo said, looking down the hole where it had disappeared. “Now, that’s why we have the regulation not to go outside.”**

**“Let’s move before it comes back.” Hevy said, already walking away.**

**“Ah, poor Cutup.”**

“Wait, wait.” Droidbait said. “What happens now? Where’s Cutup?”

“Eh.” Ollie shrugged. “He’ll end up here.”

“So I’ll see him again?” Droidbait asked hopefully. 

“Depends on which room he gets called to.” Ollie answered. “Ya see, this is the 501st’s room. The door opposite of us is the 212th, next to theirs is the 327th. Every battalion has their own. But you can go into different rooms though. It’s like the barracks back on Coruscant. You can go wherever, but this is your room.”

“And what about those who don’t have a battalion?”

“Don’t know.” Ollie said. “I mean, you’re here, so I suppose they just go to a random room?”

Almost immediately, the door slid open, revealing a confused Cutup.

“Wha-”

“CUTUP!” Droidbait yelled, instantly flying to his feet.

“Droidbait?” His eyes went wide with confusion.

Droidbait crushed him in a hug. It took a second, but Cutup returned it. When he pulled back, Cutup was grinning from cheek to cheek.

“I thought- what- where- what is this?” He stumbled.

Ollie sighed. “Droidbait, fill ‘em in.”

So Droidbait started. Telling Cutup all that he knew, which was to say, not a lot. Once he had finished, Cutup looked beyond confused.

“Wait. So you were watching that whole thing? You saw me get eaten by that eel?”

“Well, yea.” Droidbait said. 

“Wait. But why were you watching me? I mean, there’s probably a lot more interesting tales happening right now.”

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” Ollie walked back up. “So far, we have been keeping up with the 501st and their battles, then, all the sudden, we’re pulled into your story.”

“So you can’t control what you see?”

“Nope. Just appears on the screen.”

“Huh.”

“Hey. It’s starting again!” A clone yelled.

Their heads turned back to the screen.

“Prepare, brother.” Droidbait said, casting a smirk at Cutup.

**“Look!” Fives said, pointing to the sky. “It’s Commander Cody.”**

**“It’s the inspection team.”**

“Here we go.” A clone murmured.

**The ship landed on the pad and two clones walked out.**

A chorus of applause erupted from the group of clones along with a couple of shouts but quickly died down.

“Now things will get interesting.” A clone yelled, and others followed suit.

“That’s the Captain.” Ollie murmured to Droidbait and Cutup, his voice carrying a hint of pride. “Captain Rex of the 501st. Best clone there is.”

Cutup and Droidbait watched in shock at the two legends who were on the screen. Their hearts were practically beating out of their chests. 

Commander Cody and Captain Rex.

Every cadet knew them. Hell, they were idols on Kamino.

Ollie chuckled at their shell shocked faces. But they couldn’t breath. Commander Cody and Captain Rex. At their outpost.

Damn.

**“This is not good.” Commander Cody said. “I don’t see the deck officer anywhere.”**

**“These boys are sloppy.” Captain Rex said and on the corner of the screen, they could see a Commando droid, its gun raised, waiting. “There should always be an officer on duty.”**

Droidbait’s heartbeat started to quicken. It had been his dream to meet Captain Rex, but now, meeting him was a nightmare. He didn’t want to meet the captain today.

“Don’t worry,” Ollie said. “A couple of commando’s couldn’t kill these two.”

**“We have to warn them.” Hevy said from below, “Get on the comlink.”**

**Above on the platform, the captain and commander continued. Ahead of them the base door opened and a droid wearing some familiar white armor appeared.**

“Hey!” Droidbat yelled. “That’s my armor!” That’s  _ my _ armor!” 

He knew his armor anywhere. Knew every dent and crack. That was His. Armor. 

His.

He was fuming. That blasted droid had the nerve to literally pull that off his dead body. At least all the clones looked sympathetic.

**“I have a bad feeling about this.” Cody said.**

**“Welcome to Rishi, Commander.” The droid said. “As you can see, the outpost is operating at peak efficiency.” Cody’s and Rex’s guns lowered. “Thank you for visiting, and have a safe trip back.”**

Cutup put his hand to his head. “Is that droid serious? Obviously they’re going to have to inspect the base still.”

**“We need to inspect the base all the same.” Cody said as he and Rex started to walk forward.**

**“Uh, there is no need.” The droid was obviously losing control. “Everything is fine, and fully operational.”**

“Does he have to use every single hand movement he knows?” Droidbait asked.

“You know, I think he’s killing it on his impersonation of you.” Cutup replied.

“Shut up.”

**The sound of static filled the room.**

**“It’s no good.” Echo said. “Their comlinks are on a different scramble set.”**

**“I’ll signal them with this flare.” Hevy said.**

“He only thought of that now?” A clone asked, and a few snickered at his comment.

Cutup’s face twisted and he started to step forward, ready to defend his brother’s honor, but Droidbait held him back, shaking his head. 

“They’ll see.” Droidbait said. “Hevy’ll make em see.”

**“Take us to the sergeant in command.” Rex ordered.**

**“Roger roger.”**

**Behind them, the red flare raced into the sky, alerting the two clones.**

**“A droid attack flare?”**

**Without even a second thought, Rex spun around and shot the droid, straight through the middle of the helmet.**

Cutup and Droidbait both flinched at the sudden blast.

**“Whoa! Rex! What the heck are you doing?”**

**“Relax.” Rex said, in a completely calm voice. He bent down and slid the helmet off the body, revealing the commando. “Just as I thought. Looks like it’s one of those new commando droids.”**

**“That flare must’ve come from the survivors.”**

**Shots rang out as the droids lept from their hiding positions. Rex and Cody both shot back but their bullets seemed to be doing nothing against the armor of the droids.**

**“Ambush!” Cody yelled, firing at the droids.**

**“Agh. Those clankers have tough armor.” He remarked as his two shots to the droid's torso did no damage. They retreated back to a small space in between two sets of cargo, bullets flying from every direction.**

**“We’re cut off.”**

**Two droids raced from the doors and threw thermal detonators at the pair.**

**“Off the platform!” Rex yelled, the bombs rolling just a few feet from them.**

**“Copy that.” Cody remarked, sounding slightly casual, as if this had happened before.**

**The bombs rolled to the ship and the entire thing went up in flames, the explosion shaking the entire platform. After a few moments, the droids advanced forward.**

**“No sign of them.” A droid said. “They must have been pulverized.”**

“ _ Pulverized _ .” Cutup mimicked. “Oh, are we using our big kid words now?”

Droidbait just rolled his eyes and continued on watching.

**“Resume defensive posts.”**

**Beneath them, Cody and Rex hung on to their cables and slowly lowered themselves to the ground.**

**“Well that sure complicates things, Commander.” Rex said, sarcasm evident in his voice.**

**“No worse than that time on Tibrin.”**

**“We had Jedi with us on Tibrin.” Rex said. “They helped.”**

**Rex lifted an arm, stopping Cody.**

**From the smoke and flames emerged three clones. Rex and Cody instantly lifted their guns.**

**“Hands above your heads.” Rex ordered. “Take your sun bonnets off.”**

“What?” Droidbait and Cutup both looked completely confused, but all the clones around them just laughed.

**All three immediately lifted their hands.**

**“Uh… sir?” Echo asked.**

**“Take em off. Now!” He ordered again.**

**All three removed their helmets, revealing identical faces. But just as they did, an eel burst through the ground, screeching at the clones. Rex blasted one shot, at the eye, and the eel fell, dead.**

Cuptup and Droidbait looked around. Pride was evident on all the clones faces.

**“Nice shot.” Hevy remarked.**

**“The name’s Rex.” Rex said, looking at the blood on the eel. “But you’ll call me ‘Captain’ or ‘sir’.”**

**He turned around and the 3 clones immediately got to attention. “Sir, yes, sir!” They shouted.**

**“I’m Commander Cody, your new boss.”**

**“My designation is trooper 27-5555, sir.” Fives said, stoutly.**

**“We call him Fives. I’m Hevy.” Hevy’s voice was much more relaxed. “This is Echo.”**

**“Where’s your sergeant?” Cody asked, straight down to business.**

**“Dead, sir.” Echo said. “We’re all that’s left.”**

**“Looks like we’ve got ourselves a batch of shinies, Commander.” Rex said, looking over the group.”**

**“Shinies, sir?”**

“Shinies?” Droidbait asked Ollie.

Ollie just motioned to the screen with his head, a small smirk on his face.

**“That’s right.” Rex said. “Your armor, it’s shiny and new,-” he slapped his hand on Echo’s breastplate. “Just like you.”**

**When he pulled away, a blue handprint was left on Echo’s chest from the eel blood.**

“I think he just gave that Echo kid his marks.” A clone said, motioning to the handprint.

A couple smiled at that.

**“Sir.” Hevy said, with a hard determination, “Me and my batchers are trained and ready. We’ll take back our post. Shiny, or not.”**

**“There’s hope for you yet, rookie.” Rex said, a small smile on his face.**

**Pride beamed on their faces.**

**-On a Republic Cruiser-**

**“Commander Cody, do you copy?” Static. “Captain Rex, please respond.” Static.**

**“They should have checked in from the Rishi station hours ago.” A crisp accent said.**

“Wait.” Cutup said, staring at the man. “Is that-”

“General Obi Wan Kenobi and General Anakin Skywalker.” Ollie said, that proud smile once again framing his face.

“I don’t believe it.” Droidbait whispered.

**“It appears your captain follows orders as well as you do.” General Kenobi said.**

**“Hmm. Perhaps Cody is boring Rex with standard procedures and protocol.” General Skywalker retorted.**

Everyone in the room laughed at the familiar banter between the two Jedi, but Droidbait and Cutup were confused. They never heard any stories about them arguing on Kamino.

Ollie noticed their confused faces.

“You’ll get used to it.” He said. “The Generals are always arguing; ya know. Bantering with each other. They don’t mean anything by it. Sure makes one hell of a show to watch though.”

He went back to the screen smiling at the conversation between the superior officers.

**“We need to work on our own boring procedures,” Kenobi said. “And figure out a strategy to find Grievous.”**

**“Right.” Skywalker said. “Admiral. Let me know if you hear from Rex.”**

**-Back to the Rishi Moon-**

**5 clones scaled the wall.**

**“Look sharp Rookies.” Captain Rex said. “As long as those tweezers occupy this post, our home planet of Kamino is at risk”**

**“But- there’s so many of them.” Echo said.**

**“Doesn’t matter, kid.” Rex said. “We have to retake this base, so we** **_will_ ** **retake this base.”**

“Sure is inspiring, I’ll give ‘em that.” Cutup said.

**The 3 members of the domino squad snapped to attention, cocking their guns and preparing.**

**“How do you propose we get through those blast doors, Rex ol’ boy?” Cody asked.**

**“I’ve got a few ideas.”**

**Inside the base, were 3 commando droids, guarding the entrance.**

**“What is that?” One said, walking over to the camera. On it was Rex, walking stiffly towards it.**

“What the hell is he doing?” Droidbait asked.

Meanwhile Ollie just gave a crazy grin.

**“Unit 2-6, is that you?” The droid asked.**

**“Roger, roger.” Rex replied.**

**“You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?”**

**Rex lifted an arm to fiddle with his “vocabulator”.**

**“Roger, roger.” he said with a more monotonous voice.**

**“Take off your helmet.” The droid ordered. “Let me see your faceplate.”**

Droidbait felt his heartbeat quicken again.

**“Roger, roger.”**

**Rex bent down far so he was off the screen and up came a droid's head.**

“Well this is never gonna work.” Cutup said.

**“This is never gonna work.” Cody said.**

“Have a little faith.” a clone said. “They make be newer, but those droids sure are as dumb as a bantha.”

**On the screen the droid pressed the release button, opening the blast doors to reveal Rex standing, pointing his DC at it’s faceplate.**

**“Clones!” It yelled.**

**“Roger. Roger.” Rex said, before blasting the droid straight through the head.**

You didn’t have to be a jedi to feel the delight radiating off the clones in the room.

**Cody and Hevy stepped forward and blasted the last two.**

**“Right, let’s move.”**

**“Permission to take point, sir?” Heavy asked.**

**“I’m always first, kid.” Rex replied.**

**The clones raced up the stairs. As soon as they reached the top, Rex fired, taking down the nearest 2 commandos with one shot each. The last 2 started firing. One hit Fives square in the shoulder.**

Droidbait and Cutup flinched.

**“Aah! Fives!” Echo yelled.**

**“He’s okay.” Cody yelled back. “Focus on the battle.”**

Droidbait and Cutup were worried about Fives, and Echo for that matter, but they knew Cody was right. Worry later.

**A shot was fired to the ground, only 3 inches from Rex’s side. He spun around and shot at the commando, hitting the gun from its hand. But before he could get another shot in, the commando pulled out a vibroblade and pounced to him. Rex would’ve been a dead man had he not rolled away a second before the blade came crashing down into the floor, denting the metal.**

**Rex rolled to his feet and dodged another swing from the droid, slipping behind him before grabbing his head and twisting it hard to the left, then slamming it to the ground.**

Cutup’s and Droidbait’s eyes couldn’t have been any wider.

**The battle quickly ended from there, with Hevy and Echo firing down the last one.**

**“I got one!” Echo gleefully exclaimed.**

**“Sorry, Echo. I junked that one.” Heavy said.**

**“Like hell you did.” Echo mumbled.**

The vetran clones in the room huffed and shook their heads at the two shinies.

**“Not so tough now, are ya, sparky.” Hevy said to the droid’s sparking parts.**

Droidbait and Cutup could feel the embarrassment heating up in them. They were among vetran clones. And their batchmates were acting like total shinies.

**Cody walked over to the control panel. “Get to the window. It looks like we have more visitors.”**

**The clones all ran up the steps to the panoramic glass. Echo put on his visor and goggles. “It looks like a Seperatist fleet.”**

**“That’s why they commandeered the outpost.” Cody said. “They’re mounting a full-scale invasion.”**

This put all the clones on edge. Sure, they believed in Rex’s and Cody’s skills, and these three clones had proven them to be resourceful, but that wasn’t enough to stop an entire fleet.

**“We have to warn command.” Rex said.**

**-Above in the seperatist cruisers-**

**“The Republic base is still transmitting the all-clear signal,” the droid said. “-but for some reason, our commando droids are not responding.”**

**“We can leave nothing to chance.” The raspy voice of General Grievous said.**

Droidbait and Cutup felt chills at just the sight of him. And based on all the other clones reactions, they felt the same.

**“That base cannot be allowed to alert the Jedi that we’re coming.” He said. “Send down reinforcements to investigate.”**

Cutup could feel the anxiety in the room skyrocket. General Grievous and his army was here. And all that was standing in his way was 5 clones. 

They didn’t stand a chance.

**“Those clankers sabotaged our transmitter, and they hard-wired the all-clear signal.” Echo said. “It’ll take time to repair.”**

They didn’t have time.

**“We don’t have time.” Rex said.**

**“Look.” Fives said.**

**Falling from the sky was a Seperatist battleship lowering itself onto the platform.**

**“Well, buddy,” Fives remarked, looking towards Hevy. “You always said you wanted to be on the front lines.”**

Everyone appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood. Fives was good at that.

**The battleship’s door opened, revealing scores of droids that marched out, in perfect formation.**

**“We can’t protect the outpost long against that army of clankers.” Cody said.**

**"Then we’ll destroy the outpost instead.” Rex said.**

Shock shone on every clone’s face.

**“But, sir, our mission is to defend this facility at all costs.” Echo asked.**

**“We have to warn the Republic about the invasion.” Rex said. “They’ll take notice when the all-clear signal stops.”**

**“That’s right.” Fives said, catching on to the idea. “When they stop receiving our beacon, they’ll get the message something’s wrong.”**

**“We’ll need every thermal detonator in the inventory.”**

**“It’ll take more than a few detonators to destroy this outpost.” Hevy argued.**

**“We can use the LT.” Echo suggested. “This moon freezes for over half the year. We use liquid tabanna as fuel to heat the base.”**

**“Liquid tabanna: highly explosive.” Cody said.**

**“Good.” Rex said. “Get the tanks here and prime the detonators.”**

**Outside the droids were gathering. Over 20 super battledroids with at least 40 B1s.**

**“All right, listen up.” Rex said. “There’s only one target of interest in this sector: Kamino. It’s the closest thing we clones have to a home.”**

While Rex was not talking to them, Droidbait couldn’t help the sense of duty that rose in his chest. And it looked like Cutup felt the same.

**“Today we fight for more than just the Republic. Today we fight for all our brothers back home. Understood?”**

**“Sir, yes, Sir.”**

Cheers erupted from the clones.

**On the screen, the clones prepared. Rex and Cody gave one nod to each other before placing their helmets back on and racing off to complete the mission.**

**“I think we can even the odds a bit, commander.” Hevy said, leading them to the inventory. “-especially since they don’t know we’re here.”**

**“This one here is mine. Ha.” Hevy said, pulling up the largest gun in the inventory.**

**“Big gun doesn’t make a big man.” Cody retorted, handing Echo the regular Blaster Rifle.**

**Just out the door, Rex and Echo transported the LT, docking it near the command center.**

**Outside, the droids opened the comlink to inside the base.**

**“Reinforcements reporting. Open up.” It commanded.**

**The door slid open, revealing Hevy with his blaster cannon.**

**“Didn’t say please.” He said, before firing off a round of bullets.**

All the clones cheered as droids fell to the ground.

"That kid would do mighty fine in the 501st." one remarked.

**“Clones! Get ‘em!” A droid yelled, and all the droids ran towards the door, firing at the lone shooter.**

**Cody and Fives joined him, launching multiple rounds as well as thermal detonators.**

**“We could use a Jedi about now.” Cody remarked.**

**They retreated to behind the doors before Cody slammed the button, closing the door.**

**-On a Republic Cruiser-**

**“Captain Rex, come in.” Admiral Yularen said. “Commander Cody, are you there?”**

**Static.**

**“General, there’s still no response.”**

**“How about the all-clear signal?” Kenobi asked. “Is the base still transmitting?”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“If something were wrong, Cody would contact us.”**

“Unless the Seppies hardwired the all-clear signal and took the base.” A clone muttered sarcastically.

**-Up in a Seperatist cruiser-**

**“What is the status of the base?” General Grievous asked.**

**“Uh, we’ve run into some difficulties.” A droid responded. “There seems to be a few clones left, sir.”**

**“Then wipe them out. We can’t let a few puny clones stop us.”**

**An explosion wiped out the control panel and the blast doors opened. Immediately blaster bolts flew through the air every direction.**

**“Fall back to the op center.” Fives said, already running back towards the stairs. “Move!”**

**“Rex, time’s wasting.” Cody said.**

**“Almost ready.” Rex replied. “The handset isn’t linking up with the detonator.”**

“Always something.” A clone complained.

**“Hevy.”**

**“Yes, sir.”**

**“This detonator isn’t working.”**

**“I’ll take care of it. It’ll be fixed in no time.” He said, taking the detonator. “You guys get out of here. Just make it fast, those droids are getting close.”**

**Fives slid the vent grill off and set it aside. Rex crawled through, followed by Cody, Echo, then Fives.**

**“There.” Hevy said, leaning down to the LT. “That should fix it.”**

**The sounds of metallic footsteps grew louder. The button on the detonator turned green. He then pressed the LT canister.**

**Red.**

**“This isn’t good.” He said. “There’s gotta be another way.”**

**He lifted the blaster cannon and made his way over to the vent.**

“Is he leaving?” A clone asked incredulously.

Droidbait’s brows furrowed. No. He wasn’t leaving. That wasn’t like Hevy to just abandon his duty. Something else.

**Hevy closed the vent.**

No.

**He continued on, stopping just behind the wall.**

**The droids entered the operations center. They let their guns drop at the sight of no enemies.**

**“The base is ours again, sir.” one said. “The clones are fleeing. Cowards.”**

**“Secure the area.” Another said.**

**-Meanwhile down in the crevices-**

**The 4 clones stumbled out of the hole.**

**“Hevy.” Rex said. “Hit the-”**

**They all turned to see nothing.**

**“Where’s Hevy?”**

**“I’m on it, sir.” Hevy said through the coms.**

**“Hevy, get out of there.” Rex ordered.**

**“The remote isn’t working.” Hevy sighed. “I have to detonate it manually.”**

Ice traveled through Cutup’s and Droidbait’s veins. 

No, Hevy.

**“Hey, hold on there.” A droid said, seeing Hevy. “Blast him!”**

**All three started firing.**

**“Hevy.” Rex said again, only hearing the blaster bolts coming from the other end of the line.**

**“We’ve got to get up there.” Fives said.**

**“Back to the maintenance pipe.” Cody yelled. “Let’s move!”**

**“It’s no use.” Hevy said through the coms. His voice said everything. “I know what I have to do.”**

The room of clones was dead silent. Yes. They had seen clones die before. All of them had watched each other's death. Whether it was in battle or later from serious wounds.

But this-

**Hevy pushed himself off the wall and fired at the line of droids.**

**“I don’t like your tone, rookie.”**

**Hevy fired bolts until the last one was down. But that wasn’t it. As soon as the last of the 3 went down, a bolt came from behind, hitting him right in the shoulder.**

**“Soldier, come in.” Rex said hastily on the coms. “Are you there?”**

**His voice was getting a little frantic.**

**Hevy continued to fire at the droids, trying to hold the gun steady despite the rapid pain in his arm. He made it around a corner and stopped firing, instead limping as fast as he could to the LT.**

**“Soldier, come in!” Rex’s voice rang out. “Respond! Talk to us!”**

**Rex and the others raced to the maintenance pipe, trying to make it in time.**

**In the ops center, Hevy lifted his gun one last time, firing at everything in sight. The gun slowed. Out of ammo.**

**Behind him the droids advanced.**

**In one last futile attempt, he threw his blaster cannon at the droid, taking it down and raced to the LT. Two bolts rang out and Hevy found himself falling. He collapsed.**

**“Hevy come in.” Echo’s distant voice rang out. “Come in, Hevy!”**

**“Hevy. Come in!”**

**A pounding sound filled the air. Hevy dragged himself, pulling him closer and closer to his mission.**

**“Do we take prisoners?” A droid questioned, paying no mind to the crippled soldier.**

**“I. Don’t.”**

**The blinding light filled the room as the Rishi moon outpost exploded, sending debris every direction. The sound was deafening. The light unbearable. The pad, and Seperatist cruiser fell into the cracks below.**

**The clones quickly moved for cover as falling pieces of the outpost fell from above.**

**“Hevy always did hate that place.” Echo said humbly.**

**Explosions continued to shake the ground as more and more of the Rishi outpost came undone.**

**\---**

**“The all-clear signal has been disabled?” Yularen asked. “The Rishi base has stopped transmitting.”**

**“Grievous.” Skywalker said.**

**“Sound the invasion alarm.” Kenobi ordered. “Let’s get the fleet under way.”**

**-In a Seperatist cruiser-**

**Grievous growled.**

**“I didn’t tell them to blow up the station.” He yelled.**

**“But isn’t it good that the base is destroyed?” A droid questioned.**

**“Idiot!”**

**In front of the cruiser, 6 Republic star destroyers jumped out of hyperspace.**

**“The Republic fleet.” Grievous said. “We’re outgunned. Get us out of here.”**

**The Republic opened fire on the Separatists as they tried to make their getaway.**

**Echo looked up to the sky. “We’ve got those tinnies on the run.”**

**“Thanks to Hevy.” Rex said, still staring at the flames.**

**The sound of engines grew louder.**

**“Gunships.” Rex said. “We’re getting off this crater boys.”**

**Two gunships lowered themselves from the sky, the pilot's searching the rubble till their eyes fell onto the 4 clones flagging them. The group gladly hopped aboard.**

**The screen fell dark.**

“That’s it?” Droidbait asked.

“But wait” Cuptup said. “What about-”

The door slid open. And there stood a very confused looking Hevy, staring at the group of clones.

“Hevy!” Cutup and Droidbait yelled, both running to and smothering their batchmate in a ferocious hug.

“Droidbait? Cutup?” Hevy asked. “What is this? Where am I?”

Cutup and Droidbait both started blabbering, each telling their own stories while adding on to each others.

“Wait.” Hevy said, after getting to the part that he was currently standing in  _ the 501st’s room. _ “So then why are we in the 501st’s room?”

“That seems to be the question of the day.” Ollie said, walking up to the group.

Suddenly, the screen started up again, drawing everyone’s attention back to it. Cutup and Droidbait each gave a knowing smirk at Hevy who was awestruck looking at the screen.

**They were in a Republic hangar.**

**Clones lined up on each side. Two infamous Jedi standing in the front. The honorable captain and commander at the side. With 2 shinies in the center, each bearing their own weight of cinder and grime.**

**“On behalf of the Republic-” General Kenobi said. “-we thank you for your valiant service, and we honor your comrade’s sacrifice.”**

Hevy looked about ready to faint.

**“Your new unit is lucky to have you.” General Skywalker said, both of the Jedi placing a medal on the two clones. “I’d be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere.”**

**The two Jedi bowed, and the soldiers saluted.**

**“Congratulations.” Captain Rex said. “You’re not shinies anymore.”**

**Fives gave a proud smile, while Echo seemed to be a little disheartened.**

**“With, all due respect, sir, we failed our mission. We don’t deserve this honor.”**

“Leave it to Echo to be humble.” Hevy said.

**“No.” Cody said. “If it weren’t for you, the Republic wouldn’t have learned of the Seperatist invasion until it was too late.”**

**“You showed me something today.” Rex said. “You’re exactly the kind of men I need in the 501st.”**

**“Sir. Yes, Sir!” Echo and Fives both saluted, before turning and walking down the line of clones, as the newest members of the 501st legion.**

Silence.

“Well, I think we all know why these brothers are here.” A clone yelled from the back.

“Huh?” Cutup looked confused. 

“Your batchmates are now a part of the 501st legion, and since you’ve never had your chance to join on...” Ollie said.

And then he did something that none of them had ever dreamed of. 

He saluted them.

And the clap of boots followed as the numberless men of the 501st joined him.

“Welcome to the 501st lads.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is awesome. So are comments. 
> 
> I've had this idea for like, ages, and I've finally written part of it down! I'll try to update soon. But no promises.


End file.
